You're no Shaman King, But You're King of My Heart
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Ayuma and Ren admit their feelings...or at least some of them. Jun is still trying to match make and we meet some spirits...Plus, A REALLY BIG SURPISE AT THE END!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: When It Happened  
  
"Come on Lenny. It'll be fun." June coached.  
"No, June. I don't think I want to have fun right now." Lenny said.  
"Don't be a stiff. Just come this once."  
"Fine, I'll go." Lenny gave in sighing. June grabbed him before he  
had time to change his mind, led him to the car, and slammed him into the  
seat. Lenny sighed, because June tricked him into going shopping again. He  
buckled up as June started the car and sped off. His thoughts went back to  
becoming Shaman King.

(Lenny's POV)

"I'm kind of glad that I didn't win the Shaman tournament?" I thought and  
reflected about the past. It has been three years since then and I am now  
19. I was taller. My hair now went down to my back in spikes. Thanks to  
training, not only did I become tan, but I also had many muscles. I also  
thought about how Yoh defended me and showed what friendship was. However,  
Yoh and I were so different that I did not understand why Yoh would want to  
be my friend. Yoh has friends like Morty, a girlfriend, and a great spirit.  
My spirit is not bad, but the only thing I had was my family and nothing  
else. I sighed again. "Maybe I'm destined to be alone...maybe forever."  
I was shook out of my thoughts when June slammed on the brakes and slid to  
the side of the road.  
"What happened June?" I asked.  
"I was driving and a girl just walked in front of the car. I knew she saw  
me. She looked straight at me and smiled." June said shakily, unbuckled her  
belt, and got out of the car. I followed her and was about to scold June,  
when I saw something that astounded me. There was a beautiful girl standing  
there with the wind blowing her hair. It made her look like an angel  
without wings. I lost my breath for a while. My heart felt funny.  
"What's this feeling?" I thought. "I've never felt this before..."  
"Are you ok?" June asked the girl who was still standing where she was when  
June swerved out of the way. The girl just fell to her knees and began to  
cry. June started panicking and looking at me for answers. I stepped closer  
to her and was about to ask her a question, but she fainted. I caught her  
before her head hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.  
"What are we going to do with her?" June asked still panicking.  
"We take her home." I stated. June looked at me as if I lost my mind.  
I had to admit I did not know why I said that either. "We have to ask her  
questions." I added quickly. June just nodded. We walked to the car. I put  
her in the back seat and got in the front. It was a quiet drive home, while  
almost. June keep tapping the steering wheel and mumbling to herself.  
I smirked. Most of the time, it seems that I am older than June is. She is  
24 and acts less mature than I do. We arrived home about 15 minutes later,  
because June was driving slowly. We decided that since Mom was not home we  
take the girl into her room. For some reason, I held her a minute longer  
and took extra time making sure she was comfortable. Before I could help  
it, my hands traced her face and the word 'beautiful' pasted my lips. I  
scowled at myself and left to go train.  
"Why did I do that?" I asked myself looking down at my hand.

(Ayuma's POV)

"Ugh..." I groaned as I sat up in a bed...a bed, "Where am I?" I thought back  
to the events that were parallel to this and remembered.

Flashback

"I'm so tired...I just need somewhere to rest." I thought as I walked on,  
until I saw a bright light. "That looks warm." I walked out into the road.  
I knew I could hurt or/and get the person who was driving into trouble, but  
I was tired of living and I needed an easy way out. I smiled and closed my  
eyes waiting for the numbness, but it never came.  
I heard a screech and opened my eyes to see that the car had missed me. The  
people that were in the car got out. It was a young woman who looked to be  
in her early 20's and a young man. He was mysteriously handsome. I blushed  
lightly; he seemed to draw me through his eyes. They walked over to where I  
was, the man standing slightly behind the woman.  
"Are you ok?" The woman asked. I did not say anything.  
"Of course I'm not ok...I tried to kill myself. I'm such a coward." I thought  
to myself, fell to my knees, and cried. Through the tears, I saw that the  
woman looked at the man in a panicky sort of way. The man stepped forward  
as if to say something, but if he did, I did not hear it because blackness  
consumed my vision.

End of Flashback

"But how did I get here?" I asked myself. I got up out of the bed and  
decided to explore. I walked down the hallway looking at pictures of  
people.  
"Must be family..." I sighed as I keep walking until I saw a picture of the  
person that was in the car and the woman next to him. I stared at it for a  
long time before deciding to go on. "I wonder who he is..." I shook the  
thought out of my head.  
I was walking when I felt the need to open one certain door.  
I do not know why I felt compiled to open the door, but I did. I slowly  
stuck my head into the room and I saw HIM. He had weights while flipping  
and fighting with what looked like to be zombies. He wore nothing, but  
black baggy pants, which left his top half fully apposed.  
His muscles were wrinkling and swaying with every movement.  
"Wow! Now I've seen six packs, but I've never seen a twelve pack before." I  
blushed at the perverted thought that pasted thought that pasted through my  
head. I looked down at the floor and then back at him. I took in my breath  
when I saw that he was looking at me. I panicked, closed the door, and ran  
down the hall.

(Lenny's POV)

"Crap!" I said to myself after she was not in the room I had just checked.  
I kept on checking and finally gave up and started calling June.  
"What is it?" June asked coming from her room.  
"I can't find the girl."  
"You lost her." She said annoyed "Wasn't she asleep?"  
"Yes, she was, but she woke up. I saw her looking at me through the door on  
the first floor of the training rooms. We have to find her." I said  
panicking for some reason. June seemed to notice and raised her eyebrow  
curiously. Together June and I found her. She was in the room she woke up  
in sitting down on the bed with her knees pulled onto her chest and her  
arms wrapped around them.  
"You didn't check the room that she woke up in." June said smirking at me.  
"Oh, shut up June." I said blushing slightly. I looked at the girl who was  
looking at us.  
"Are you ok?" June asked walking towards the girl and sat on the edge of  
the bed. The girl nodded her head. "Are you hungry?" the girl nodded her  
head again.  
"I'll go and get something to eat. Len come here." June commanded. I walked  
over to the bed. "Watch her until I get her something to eat." I shrugged  
as she got up and I sat down. I felt nervous around her for some reason. I  
decided to play it cool and lay down on the bed. After all the bed felt  
comfortable, why not lay.  
I looked at the girl who was now blushing and looking at me. I was  
confused, so I looked down. I still had no shirt on. I smirked. "So that's why she's blushing." I thought.  
"Are you from a nearby town?" I asked and she shook her head no.  
"Are you just visiting?" She nodded her head.  
"Do you have any relatives near here?" She shook her head no.  
"Can you speak?" She blushed and nodded.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Ayuma..." She finally said.  
"She has a beautiful voice." I thought.  
"Thank goodness you talked." I said, "I was beginning to feel like it was a  
one-sided conversation." She smiled and blushed deeper.  
"And she has a nice smile" I told myself.  
"Is yours Len?" She asked.  
"It's Lenny, but you can call me Len. Lenny sounds nerdish." I replied.  
"Why were you in the road? Where you headed somewhere?"  
"Yes, I was. I was in the road, because I wanted to escape..." She said  
soberly looking at the floor then back at me.  
"Escape, why and from whom?" I asked sitting up. She blushed again. "At  
this rate I think I should not move at all." I thought smirking on the  
inside.

(Ayuma's POV)

"I have to learn to control my blushing." I thought to myself. "Why did I  
tell him that? That is all the information I should give him. After all,  
I'm leaving tomorrow."

(Normal POV)

"Nothing..." Ayuma stated quietly. Len shrugged his shoulders sighing.  
"You're a Shaman aren't you?" Ayuma asked which made Len eyes widen in  
surprise.  
"How did you know?" He asked confused.  
"I'm a Spirit Medium." She said proudly. "I can sense it."  
"Oh..." Len realized. "Are your parents Mediums too?"  
"They were...," she said spacing off at the end.  
"Were, what happened to them?"  
"They're died." Ayuma whispered sadly.  
"I'm sorry." Len apologized admittedly. "Do you miss them?"  
"Yes, I do. They died three years ago."  
"How did they die?" Len asked. He saw a pain look on her face and added  
quickly. "It helps to talk about things sometime." He surprised himself.  
"I'm beginning to sound more and more like Yoh." Len thought to himself.  
"I was only fourteen when it happened..." Ayuma started.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Send reviews


	2. Just Like Me

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.  


  
Chapter Two: Just like me.

(Ayuma's POV)  
"I was only fourteen when it happened three years ago." I started.

Flashback  
  
"They slaughtered my whole village, house by house just burning. I stood outside watching them gather all of the females that were between 10 and14 and killing everyone else. My mother and father grabbed me and another young boy and we escaped. We hid in different places every other night. When we finally thought we were safe... I asked my mother questions that have  
been plaguing me  
"Why?" I asked then yelled. "Why are all our family and friends died? Why don't we have a home anymore?" I cried into my mother.  
"Honey, there's something we need to tell you. You were born with a special gift that evil people want to use."  
"A gift, what gift?"  
"You are the only one to be able to...."  
End of Flashback

"I can't tell him about it..." I thought, "I have to leave soon too. I do not want to put them in danger. I do not know why he would want to know anyway. Maybe he is lonely...just like me, but he has family. I sighed.

(Lenny's POV)  
"I wonder why she stopped and what's she thinking about." I thought.  
"Ayuma, is something wrong?" I asked. She was about to answer when June walked in with food. "Perfect timing, June..." I thought.  
"I brought some noodles and beef and water for you." She said setting it down on the dresser next to the bed. "Do you feel better?"  
"Kind of..." She whispered.  
"I hope that I didn't make it any worse." I thought. "I shouldn't have told her she should talk. Stupid, Lenny that was so stupid!"  
I stood up to leave and walked to the door.  
"Lenny." I heard Ayuma called me and I turned around. I saw her looking at me blushing. "Thanks, it did help." I nodded my head and left smiling.  
"Maybe I did do the right thing, but why are they after her? I wish she would have told me..." I thought, "But I am just a stranger, so she didn't have to tell me that much. I guess she was really lonely...just like me."


	3. LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE…WHERE DID THAT COME

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER THREE: LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

**(Ayuma's POV)**

"I have to go." I told Jun for the fortieth time.

"You can't go. It's raining and there isn't a town for about 2 miles." She complained.

"I'll walk there then."

"It would be better if you stayed here for the night." She protested.

"I can't...I must leave. Where are my clothes?" I asked getting up.

"You can keep mine."

"Thanks, but I need mine. I have to leave." She frowned and started to protest again.

"Sorry, but I won't let you go in that rain. You might catch pneumonia and die. I won't risk it." She said standing and blocking my way out. I smiled.

"You are starting to sound like my mother use to..." I looked down tears in my eyes and back up at her. "I have to leave...You might get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I did not answer. I walked to the closet and searched until I found my clothes. I then ran past Jun into the hallway. I thought I was home free, but I ran straight into Lenny (and I do mean straight into him.) I blushed as I felt how firm and hard his chest was against my cheek.

"Lenny, hold her!" Jun shouted running to catch up with me.

**(Lenny's POV)**

"Hold her." Jun Yelled.

"Hold her?" I repeated raising my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ayuma who was looking down blushing.

"Nothing...Goodbye, Lenny..." She said standing her toes and giving me a kiss on the cheek and running. I was shocked. When she did that, a warm tingling feeling moved through me. Jun ran past trying to catch up Ayuma.

"What did she mean goodbye?" I asked myself then it hit me. "She's leaving." I turned and ran. Jun was at the front door soak and wet.

"You took your time getting her. She's gone in the rain." Jun said shaking her head. "I hope she's alright."

"She left?"

"No, she's going out for ice cream. Of course she left genius." Jun stated sighing and walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get into some dry clothes, then I'm getting in the car to go look for her." She said walking into the first floor bathroom.

"I can't wait for Jun to get ready that could take forever." I thought. "I'll go look for Ayuma now and Jun can catch up later. I hope she's safe..." I ran out of the house and into the outside rain. It's was hard to see so, I went back in the house got my raincoat and went back outside. I checked all round the outside of the house, the guesthouse, and the garden for Ayuma before leaving. I walked for about half a mile before I saw Ayuma.

There was a black cloaked figure over her. I hide in a nearby bush to see and listen to them.

**(Ayuma's POV)**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Because we need you; you are the only one who has enough power to summon a 'Dios'. With that kind of power, we will unstoppable. Can you imagine it? Whenever someone is in our way all we have to do is get you to summon a 'Dios' and they will die along with their allies." He said smirking. "Come. It's time to go my fiancé, its time to go." He reached out to grab me. I slapped his hand away and back up.

"I am not your fiancé." I hissed at him. "You killed my whole village. Everyone that I loved, my family and friends, they're all died..." I started sobbing.

"The weak deserve to die. That is one of the reasons you are not dead."

"There are no reasons..."

"One, you are powerful. Two, you are beautiful. Three, I'm going to marry you."

"I will never marry you." I said backing up into a big rock.

"My dear, you have no say in this." He grabbed and pulled me to him. He was about to kiss me, when Lenny popped out of nowhere.

**(Lenny's POV)**

"Leave, my girl alone!" I yell.

**(Ayuma's POV)**

"His girl...?" I thought blushing.

**(Normal POV)**

"Why did I/he say that?" Ayuma and Lenny thought.

**(Lenny's POV)**

"Great, now she must think that I'm stupid and possive." I thought.

**(Normal POV)**

Where did that come from?" They thought blushing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it. I know its kind of stupid, because I updated in a hurry. Thanks for the reviews. I hope the recieve more.


	4. NOTE 1

NOTE: I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. FIRST KISS: PART ONE

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST KISS: PART 1

**Ayuma's POV**

"What did he say?" Houlka said angrily releasing me and turning his attention towards Lenny.

"I said leave her alone!" Lenny shouted stepping forward.

"And if I saw no?" Houlka tilts his head in mock.

"No, is not an option...." Lenny steps forward again his spirit appeared by his side. Houlka's eyes widened in surprise and he frowns.

"You're a Shaman...." He states.

"No....Sherlock." Lenny pops his neck while stepping forward.

"I have no time for a fight." He says to Lenny and then turns back to me. "I'll be back my sweet." He then whistles for his horse. It comes; he hops on it, and rides away shouting:

"Next time, we won't have interferences!"

I watched him until I could no longer see him. I then looked at Lenny.

**Lenny's POV**

I watched Ayuma until she stopped watching that guy. She then looked at me.

"Lenny, why did.....why do you....." I watched her eyes get watery and for some weird reason, I ran up too her and held her.

"Why did I what?" I asked inhaling her scent.

"Why....Why did you save me?" She finished and started crying. I held her close.

"Did you not want me to?"

"No...not, if puts your sister and you in danger." She cried harder.

"Don't worry about that. I knew the risk when I popped out of those bushes." I whispered into her hair. She stopped crying, looked up, and sniffed.

"But.....they will come back."

"Then we will leave and go visit a good friend of mine." I suggested.

"Are....are you sure...?" She asked and I nodded. She looked confused and then blushed. I tilted my head in confusion then remember that I was holding her and I released her.

"Let's head back to the house and get cleaned up?" She nodded her head and blushed again as I grabbed her and we walked back to the house in the rain.

**Ayuma's POV**

"I can't believe I'm holding his hand." I thought blushing crazy. "Stop! Stop blushing face, right now!" I sighed as we walked in the house.

"Jun!" Lenny shouted. "Where are you? I have Ayuma!" He left me to go in search of her, but found nothing. He came back sighing.

"She's not here. She must still be out looking for you...."

"I'm sure she will be back soon. I'm sorry for causing all of these problems..." I apologized bowing my head. "Lenny will never like me. He'll probably look at me as a burden."

I was shocked when he tilted my head and looked into my eyes. My breath got caught in my chest.

"Don't be......" He tilted his head towards me and vice verse.


	6. FIRST KISS: PART 2

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST KISS: PART 2

**Lenny's POV**

"Don't be..." I whispered as tilted my head towards her and vice verse. As soon as our lips touched, the front door slammed open. Ayuma pulled away, walked to the opposite side of the hall, and looked at the floor blushing.

"Dang it Jun...!" I yelled in my mind and sighed. "Maybe...she didn't want to kiss me anyway....yeah...she was probably just in the heat of the moment..."

"Len, did you find her?" Jun asked then she noticed Ayuma. "There you are! We were so worry about you what happened?"

She walked over to Ayuma who mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Jun asked her.

**Ayuma's POV**

"I said...why do Lenny and you care?" I repeated. "I made you lose your home...I don't deserve anything...." I sighed.

June looked confused.

"What do you mean we lost our home? It's right here." Jun asked.

"It's a long story...Jun pack up." Lenny told her.

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way to Uncle Tao's house." She nodded her head and left leaving Lenny and me in awkward silence. I shifted from one foot to the other trying not to look at him directly.

I had succeeded until I heard him laugh. I looked up and saw him looking at me strangely. I blushed and was confused.

"What?" I asked.

**Lenny's POV**

"Nothing...Let's go get you some dry clothes...." I walked up to her; grabbed her hand, which sent my heart fluttering; and lend her to one of the guest rooms. "I'll be right back...Stay here...don't go anywhere...ok..." She nodded her head. I sighed and left.

'That was close Len....stop staring at her. She is going to think that you are weird. Especially after you laughed at how cute she looked staring at everything.' I thought to myself.

**Ayuma's POV**

I was walking around looking at the room when Len walked back in with some clothes in his arm and handed them to me.

"Thank you..." I mumbled and lay the clothes on the bed and turned to face him. you leave while I change...?" I blushed and mentally kicked myself.

"Now he's going to think that you think that he's a pervert." I thought. "Dumb, bad Ayuma!"

**Lenny's POV**

"Great...now she thinks I'm a pervert..." I sighed, left of the room, and walked to mine. "Since when do I care about anything...do I lov....no, I just meet her...Better get changed and pack its going a long ride."

**Ayuma's POV**

"This is kind of tight." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt that said 'ALWAYS LATE, BUT WORTH THE WAIT.' I blushed. "I wonder if he...never mind."

I got up and opened the door.

"Where are they?" I asked myself. I saw a creak in the door and heard some noises, so I walked up to it, opened it, and looked in. "Hello..."

I could not talk, because my breath was at lost as I saw that Len was in nothing but his boxers. He wiped around and looked at me surprised. I blushed, but could not move.

"Did you want something?" He asked after a while slightly smirking. I looked at the floor as my blush deepened.

"No...I...sorry..." I shut the door in a hurry, leaned, and slid down on the floor. "WOW!"

**Lenny's POV**

"Great, just great! She left...Great going genius, you made her full like a pervert. It was mistake. She was already embarrassed and you made her more embarrassed." I yelled at myself and sighed. "All well, I'll make it up to her later..."

**Jun POV**

"Where is my shirt?!" I yelled searching for my favorite shirt. It was white and said 'ALWAYS LATE, BUT WORTH THE WAIT.' "Where could it be?"

I gave up after awhile and settled for my second favorite shirt. It was blue and said

'YOU'RE UGLY, I'M BUSY

HAVE A NICE DAY!'

"I wonder where it could have gone...." I whispered to myself.

Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been gone. I was wondering if you all could do me a favor and e-mail me whether you think that the next title should be **The Airplane Ride **or

**All out in the open**

In addition, how do you spell Len's spirit? Is it Bason? Was that too short of a chapter? Let me know anything so that I can improve my story. Thanks again!


	7. NOTE 2

I AM UPDATING RIGHT NOW AS YOU READ THIS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TITLED: _ALL OUT IN THE OPEN._

**SUMMARY**

IN THIS CHAPTER, AYUMA TELLS LENNY THE REST OF THE STORY AND GOES BACK OVER SOME OF IT IN DETAIL. YOU'LL LEARN HER PARENTS' NAME AND ABOUT THE LITTLE BOY. EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!

E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT A SEEK-PEEK


	8. ALL OUT IN THE OPEN

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER SIX: ALL OUT IN THE OPEN

**Ayuma's POV**

"I'm sorry...I can't go..." I said bowing my head and blushing.

"Why what's wrong?" Jun asked looking at me confused.

"I'm...afraid of heights..." I confessed rubbing my left with my right and shifting to on foot.

"You don't have to be afraid." Len said grabbing my hand and leading me to the steps of the plane. "Just take a deep breath and walk in."

"I don't know...."

**Len's POV**

"I'll be here right next to you, ok?" I tried to convince Ayuma to get on the plane. She blushed.

"Are you sure it's ok?" She asked testing the steps. I nodded and gave her an encouraging push. She took a deep breath and ran up the stairs and into the airplane. I laughed at her and ran in after her. I saw her seating in the seat next to the aisle taking deep breaths.

(I forgot the name and title of this song....But I didn't make it...if you know who made it please send me who did so I can edit this chapter again. Sorry.)

_I'm desperate for a changing, starving for truth._

_I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you._

"What's so funny?" She asked as I sat down next to her frowning. I shook my head and keep on laughing.

**Ayuma's POV**

After about a couple of minutes later, Len stopped laughing and I realized at what.

"He was laughing at me..." I blushed and looked at Jun. She was looking at both Len and me with a strange smile on her face.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_That ain't going with all I held on to._

_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm waiting by a moment here with you._

**Jun's POV**

"It's about time Len actually started to have a crush on a girl...I was beginning to think he might be...Anyway, I'm going to get those two together...but how?" I thought and stared at them.

"Hey is that my favorite shirt?" I wondered and looked more closely at Ayuma and shook my head.

"Len must have given it to her." I thought and smiled.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete._

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me._

**Ayuma's POV**

I huffed, ignored Len, and sighed. I still could not get why they did...why Len is giving up his life for me... maybe I never will.

"I'm sorry." Len apologized when he finished laughing. "It's just the way you ran on the airplane and sat down breathing like a fish."

I blushed and looked away until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned only to come face to face with him. I blushed again.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_That ain't going with all I held on to._

_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm waiting by a moment here with you._

"It was wrong of me to laugh, but..." He explained frowning. "I just...for some reason you...make me...feel...happy..."

"Is that bad?" I asked feeling insulted.

"No...I haven't felt like this in a long time..." He quickly explained turning around facing away from me. "And I'm glad that you are making me feel this way."

I blushed deeply and stared straight ahead.

_I'm waiting for the only thing I know, I'm running and forgot where to go._

_I don't know what I'm tapping into, just staying by the moment here with you._

_There's else to lose. There's else find. There's nothing in the world that could change my mind._

**Len's POV**

"I almost reveled that I really like her...I'm so glad that I turned away just in time." I thought blushing. "I don't even know her and she doesn't know me..."

"Ayuma..." I called her name to get her attention from the empty seat in front of her. She turned with a small cute blush over her nose.

"Yes?"

"Can I hear the rest of your story...?" I asked unsure if she would tell me or not.

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

**Ayuma's POV**

"Do you really want to hear it?" I asked unsure if he really wanted to listen to me or not. He nodded his head.

**(For those who don't remember here is the first part**

**Flashback**

"**They slaughtered my whole village, house by house just burning. I stood outside watching them gather all of the females that were between 10 and 14 and killing everyone else. My mother and father grabbed me and another young boy and we escaped. We hid in different places every other night. When we finally thought we were safe... I asked my mother questions that have been plaguing me**

"**Why?" I asked then yelled. "Why are all our family and friends died? Why don't we have a home anymore?" I cried into my mother.**

"**Honey, there's something we need to tell you. You were born with a special gift that evil people want to use."**

"**A gift, what gift?"**

"**You are the only one to be able to....")**

_I'm desperate for a changing, starving for truth._

_I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you._

**Flashback**

"You are the only one to be able to 'Dios'."

"What's Dios, mommy?" I asked sniffing and holding back tears.

"It is a very powerful spirit that protects the reincarnation of an ancient queen. He comes and listens only to her. He was made by her husband to protect her. The only other person that can control him is her husband."

"Where is her husband?"

"Who knows, honey, who knows? But we have to protect and keep you away from that mad man..."

"What about Kenshin?" I asked pointing at the little boy sleeping in the corner of the cave. "What's going to happen to him? I don't want him to be hurt..."

"We'll give him to a family that will love and protect him."

"Give him away, but I don't want to...he's like my little brother I never had..."

"I don't want to either, but when we love someone we have to let them go when we know its best for them..."

I cried a little more and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, walked over to where Kenshin was, and fell asleep with my arm around him whispering

"I don't want give you up, but Mom says that when we love someone we have to let them go when we know its best for them..."

About five days later, we gave Kenshin to a young swordsman who needed someone to pass his skills to. He was only five...I never saw him after that. He was kicking and screaming the whole time the man carried him away...I cried all day and the next.

My parents and I moved to another cave deep in some woods where no one went. We stayed there for about 1 year when it happened...I was 15.

I was out gathering some wood when I heard my mother scream. I ran back and hid in the blushes near the cave. From there I saw two figures in a black cape. One was old, but muscular. The other was young, about the same age as me and handsome. They also had soldiers with them.

My mom must have seen me, because she whispered the words 'I love you.' Right before they killed her.

"Now's your chance, tell us where your daughter is." The old man commanded.

"No, I will never tell." My dad said as he struggled to get loose.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell? I'm offering one last chance, tell us where she is and you may live."

"Please...like I believe that. You already killed my wife. Plus, even if I live, I don't know what's going to happen to my daughter in your hands."

"No, she won't be in my hands. I am too old for her. She will be in my son's hands." The old man said laughing.

"What do you mean?" My dad asked confusion on his face.

"She will be wed to my son." The old man smirked and his son frowned slightly.

"Father, do I have to? I don't even know what she looks like." His son complained.

"We have already discussed this earlier, so silence." He said to his son and then to my dad. "So, where is she?"

"Somewhere you can't get her." My dad stated smirking. The man was annoyed and turned around. He walked to the entrance of the cave and snapped his finger. With that, my dad was stabbed in the stomach...right before my eyes he died.

I tried to hold back a sob, but it came out. The old man heard me and smirked while walking towards the bush I was in.

"Looks like we needed look any further..." He said. I stood up and dried my tears glaring at him. "Son, come. We have your finance."

His son walked out of the cave frowning, until he saw me. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widen in surprise, but only for a second.

"What are you staring at?" I demanded as I stepped back. The old man stopped his movement as if I would run if he took another step, which I would have. His son started walking towards me with that stupid smirk of his on his face.

"You, my dear are...beautiful...and...all....mine." He seemed to whisper the last three words to himself. I blushed a little and turned to run. "Wait!"

"No!" I shouted as I ran. I heard the young boy command everyone to stay back and that he would go get me. I stopped running after a while and looked for a place to hide. I saw a river and a cave under it, so I hide there. The water came up to my neck and every occasionally splash on my face.

"Where are you?" The young man called his voice sounding worried. "You can get hurt. There are evil things in this forest..." His voice trailed as he spotted the small cave.

"I found you...just come out...I won't let anyone hurt, let alone touch you. You will be mine and only mine" He cooed as he waddled through the river towards the entrance of the cave. "Please..."

"No!" I shouted giving up the silence and ran/waddled out of the cave, catching him by surprise and knocking him over. I got onto his horse and rode away...

I've been running ever since, then....and learning how not to cry...

**End of Flashback**

**Len's POV**

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes leaning back into the seat. What I did next must have been some kind of reflex. I hugged her and she cried into my chest. She stopped after a while.

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_That ain't going with all I held on to._

_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm waiting by the moment here with you._

"Do you feel better?" I asked worried. She nodded her head and smiled.

"It felt good...like taking a heavy load off my shoulder." I stared into her eyes and she blushed pulling away.

"What where your parents' names?"

"They where Mirkou and Sango..." She told me.

"The famous monk and demon slayer?" I asked in amazement. She nodded her head. "Wow! That's pretty, cool. You should be proud that they are famous and noble."

She blushed and lowered her head.

_I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and forgot where to go._

_I don't know what I'm tapping into, just staying moment here with you._

"I am..." She then looked back at me. "Len...thank you..." I was taken by surprise.

_Just hanging by the moment._

"For, what?"

_Hanging by the moment._

"For just being here..." She blushed as she leaned her head on my shoulder and went to sleep.

_Hanging by the moment._

"No...thank you for crashing into my life..." I whispered and kissed her forehead and stared out at the window.

_Waiting by the moment here with you._

**HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD I HOPE. PLEASE SEND IN MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU DO OR DON'T. IN ADDITION, IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN IMPROVE LET ME KNOW. THAT'S IT. WAIT! OH, AND IF YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THAT SONG IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE SOOOOOOOOO KIND AND WRITE THAT IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **


	9. FALLING DOWN

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER SEVEN: FALLING DOWN

**Ayuma's POV**

"Five more minutes, Mom. I don't want to go to school..." I mumbled sleepily at the voice that came from the person shaking me.

"I'm not your mom...," the voice said.

"Then leave me alone..." I turned over end my bed. I nuzzled my head into the pillow, which was nice, firm, and...this isn't a pillow....pillows don't take deep breaths

_(She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5)_

**Lenny's POV**

I took a deep breath when Ayuma snuggled into me. I blushed and tried not to move, because I wasn't sure if I wanted her to wake up if she was going to sleep on me.

"I'm sorry...." She apologized waking up fully and quickly blushing. "It was an accident."

"That's ok. The plane stopped and I tried to wake up, but you wouldn't." I explained. "Are you ready?"

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

**Ayuma's POV**

"Yes..." I stood up, but fell into Len's lap. I blushed and got up. "Sorry...my legs are still are asleep..."

"No, problem, let's go." He said. I nodded my head and followed him. I was walking ok until Len turned around to face me and I fell on the last steps on TOP of HIM. I couldn't help, but stare into his eyes. They seemed to go on forever.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

**Len's POV**

I couldn't help but stare into her eyes that were filled with different types of emotions. Then, as if it had a mind of its on, my hand reached up and brushed my knuckles against her skin. I heard her take a deep breath and I cupped her cheek feeling how soft it is. I smirked inwardly when I saw a red tint go over her nose.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

"Are you two ready yet?" Jun's voice busted in our...my moment. I growled, but got up and helped Ayuma up. I looked at Jun, who was smirking at me, and then at Ayuma who was blushing and looking at the ground.

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

**Ayuma's POV**

"Yes..." I mumbled and walked to Jun, but tripped over something and fell backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came instead I felt I a firm chest. Len stood me up right. I blushed. "Sorry..."

I looked at Jun and saw her smirking evilly. My eyes opened wide in realization.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"Jun..."

"Yes, Ayuma, you want something?" She asked while I walked up to her.

"Are you making me fall?" I asked.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"How could I do that?" I then thought and realized I might be wrong.

"Sorry...you're right..." I apologized. She nodded her head and climbed into the limo. "But still...."

**Jun's POV**

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"That was close...she almost caught me." I said as I breath out a sigh of relief. "If I better slow it down. I don't want to get caught, scare her, or end of with a niece or nephew...yet." I smirked.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Climb in you guys. Uncle Tao is waiting for us, hurry!" I yelled for them to come on even though they were at speaking range. It annoys Len that I do that so like any good sister, I do it.

**Len's POV**

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

"I hate when Jun does that." I thought and growled at her and got into the limo after Ayuma. It was a good choice to go last in. "She doesn't have a bad rack."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

**Ayuma's POV**

"I hope that he likes me..." I thought panicky as Jun, Len, and I walked up the stairs to there Uncle's study. They pushed open the door and walked in. I took a deep breath and followed. I heard them talking, but wasn't listening. I was thinking until I heard my name.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"So, this is the young woman whose causing all of the commotion." Len's Uncle Tao stated looking me up and down. I blushed, stepped forward, and bowed.

"Hello, sir." I greeted him. He laughed and said:

"Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Call me Uncle Tao." I nodded my head.

"Yes, sir" I then quickly said "...Uncle Tao."

"Good, its too late to speak about anything. My nephew will show you your room. I will send for you in the morning." He stated and left the room through another door with Jun.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

**Len's POV**

"Come, follow me." I said leaving the room.

"This house is huge..." She whispered and hurried to catch up with me. My arm grazed her and I felt a electricte jolt go through me. On impulse, I reached down and grabbed her hand. I finally stopped in front of a room and relcutlly let go of her hand.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"This is your room, mine is next to you." I told her pointing to the door left of hers.

"Stupid why she want to know that..." I scolded myself.

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"If you need anything, come by my room and let me know..." I turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

"Thanks...for all that you have done for me..." She said tears feeling her eyes. "I don't know what I do or be without you..."

"_you_..." I let the word sink in and blushed.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

"Goodnight..." She said, stood on her toes, kissed my cheek, and ran inside her room shutting the door as quickly as she could. I smiled....a true happy smile, rubbed my cheek to fell if it was even real, and walked to my own room.

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

**HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD I HOPE. PLEASE SEND IN MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU DO OR DON'T. IN ADDITION, IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN IMPROVE LET ME KNOW. THAT'S IT. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **


	10. SLEEPING IN HIS ARMS

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER EIGHT: SLEEPING IN HIS ARMS

**Ayuma's POV**

"Jun, I'm not going..." I told Jun.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't have any money..." I blushed.

"So, I'll buy you some clothes." She said as she pushed me towards the door.

"I don't want you to spend your money on me..." I struggled.

"Well, I do. It's no problem. You can't always where the same tacky clothes you have over and over." Jun stated finally succeeded in pushing me out the door. I blushed.

"I still don't want to..."

"I told you not to worry about it. It's like you're one of the family now. Like a little sister that I always wanted, but never got." She pushed me into her car and climbed in.

"Thanks..." I mumbled thinking to myself.

**Jun's POV**

"Now that I have her, I will make her a stud magnet." I thought to myself and looked at her then the road. "It won't be hard, she just needs a haircut, and some...lots more clothes."

About 30 minutes later, I pulled into a parking space of a mall.

"Let's go." I said getting out, opening her door, and pulling her out.

"There are so many people here..." She sounded scared staying close to me. I smiled.

"It's not so bad. In fact, I think you will learn to like it a lot."

"She really is like a little sister..." I thought walking into the mall holding her hand so that she wouldn't get lost.

**Ayuma's POV**

"Jun...where are we going?" I asked as she led me into a place that had tons of clothes hanging everywhere.

"This is a clothes shop. We're going to....Ohhhhh!" She shouted letting my hand go and running to a mini-skirt that was white. "This will look so cute on you."

She ran all over the store grabbing clothes everywhere and then paid for them. When we left out of the store, we had three bags.

"Isn't this a little much...?" I asked. Jun shook her head and pulled me to another store.

"Let's get you some shoes. What size do you wear?"

"Six and a half, why?" She then left me alone again and grabbed many shoes. When we left out of that store, we now had six bags. She then pulled me to a dressing room and made me put on some of the clothes she bought. When I came out, I had on a black mini-skirt with a baby blue shirt with black high heels and a black thin silk scarf on.

**Jun's POV**

"She looks great. Now for the hair cut..." I thought grabbing her hand and the bags. I pulled her into a salon.

"What are we doing here?" She asked while they were sitting her down and putting a bib around her neck.

"Getting you a hair cut." I told her. She raised a hand to her hair and frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think that you'll look cuter with short hair." I stated. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"I wonder what she is thinking." I thought to myself as I waited for her to be done.

**Ayuma's POV**

"You look great!" Jun exclaimed when I was done. I blushed and looked into the body mirror. I did look great. I smiled at my new hairdo. My hair was cut in half and hung to my shoulders. Instead of it being plain black, it now had brown highlights and was loose.

"Thanks." I told Jun then thought to myself. "I wonder if Len will like it..."

"Come on, let's head home." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the mall.

**FAST FORWARD**

"I wonder....." I thought, but shook my head as me and Jun walked in the house. I was carrying all of the bags, so it covered up my view of where I was heading.

"Jun, why did you make Ayuma carry all of those bags you bought?" I heard Len ask.

"They're hers, Len. I think I'm going to take a nap." She said as she walked away. Len sighed and lifted up some of the bags off me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled raising my eye when Len had his mouth open and drool was coming out. "Len...."

I tilted my head and he dropped the bags on my foot.

**Len's POV**

"Great, you crushed her foot." I thought to myself and picked up the bags.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking at her trying not to drool at how beautiful she looks. She nodded her head blushing. "Good, I kind of blinked out....sorry..."

"It's ok. Could you help me carry these into my room...If it's not too much trouble...?" She asked shifted to one foot and rubbing her left arm with her right hand blushing.

"Sure." I lifted up all of the bags and carried them into her room. She sat on the bed and had a frown. She seemed to be thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting beside her. She sighed sadly.

"My...." She trailed off as a tear slid down her face.

**Ayuma's POV**

"It's been 2 weeks since I've been here..." I whispered. "Today is the day...my parents died. I forgot about it...."

"You must really miss them?" Len asked. I nodded my head sadly. "I miss my dad, too."

My eyes widen in surprise and I couldn't hide it in my voice.

"You're father's dead..." I asked. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to hear about it...?" He asked looking at the floor.

"If you want to tell me...:" I answered cautiously.

**Flashback-Len's POV**

"Father, wook!" I ran up to my dad and being only four, I couldn't pronounce all of my words right. Anyway, he caught me in his powerful arms and swung me around once; then placed me on the ground.

"What is it little Len?" He asked smiling.

"Stay, wight here, okay dooky." I told him. He nodded. I ran a couple of feet from him, turned around, ran toward him, and flipped. When I was done, I ran to him. "Daddy, did you see that."

"Yeah, I did." He said laughing, picking me up, and walking with me yawning on his shoulder.

"Wasn't it great?" I asked.

"It was the best I've seen so far."

"Anywhere?" I tilted my head up a little.

"Anywhere." He told me smiling. I yawned again.

"Was it good wike the wones you do?"

"Yes, it was."

"Weally?"

"Really." I smiled and yawned again. Sleep was trying to take me, but I fought it.

"Pwetty soon I'll be stwong and powerful wike you." I whispered losing the fight with sleep. My dad chuckled and opened the door to my room.

"Maybe...keep up your positive attitude and you will." He said as he laid and tucked me in.

"Night, son." He kissed my forehead.

"Nighty, dad..." I mumbled before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a disturbing nightmare and, as usual, I walked to my parents' room. I knocked on their door crying. They didn't answer it, so I knocked again. I cried harder and sat down against their door crying. I heard something like a mumble. The door then opened and I fell backwards onto the floor. I cried even harder.

Dad hurriedly picked me up and carried me inside.

"Len, are you ok?" He asked looking in my hair for bumps. "Does your head hurt?" I nodded my head and cried harder when pain spread through it. He finally found a bump and winced at it.

"You're mom is going to kill me..." He picked me up and sat me on his bed. "Shhhhhhhhh......" He cooed me, but I keep crying. So he pulled me into his lap and sung to me.

(Dad's song...whoops, I mean Len's dad song. Typing in first person can sometimes get to ya! LOL! Broken by Seether. (This one is not featuring Amy Lee, who is the coolest female rock lead singer!))

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

At the end of the song, I was sleeping in his arms.

**I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS THE ONE IN LEN'S ARMS, INSTEAD OF BABY LEN IN HIS FATHER'S ARMS. HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? GOOD I HOPE. NEXT CHAPTER THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF ACTION! PLEASE SEND IN MORE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU DO OR DON'T. IN ADDITION, IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN IMPROVE LET ME KNOW. THAT'S IT. WAIT! OH, AND IF YOU KNOW SOME MORE SONGS THAT MIGHT HELP ME. I NEED SOME. I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM. I DECIDED TO LET THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS HAVE SONGS IN THEM. I AM ALSO NOW GOING TO UPDATE THE SUMMARY AS THE STORY GOES. PLEASE BE SOOOOOOOOO KIND AND WRITE THAT IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **


	11. RUNNING FROM HIS ARMS

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

CHAPTER NINE: RUNNING OUT OF HIS ARMS

_(Vitamin R by Chevelle)_

**Len's POV**

I yawned as I sat up in my dad's bed. He was there beside me still sleeping. I laughed at how he snored and climbed off the bed. I had to go potty; I mean go to the restroom. When I came back, he was still asleep. I climbed on the bed and jumped on him.

"What the hell!?" Dad shouted sitting up and calmed down when he saw that it was I.

_Some learn; many do._

_Cover up or spread it out._

"What is a hell?" I asked curiously. Dad's eyes widened in surprise.

"What...?" He asked as if not sure I said that.

"What's a hell?" I asked again.

"It's a place where....uh....bad people go." He told me. I was now confused.

"I don't understand...why did you say 'what the hell'?"

"It's an expression that people use when they are surprised." He explained holding me while standing up. "Never mind....let's go take a bath." I smiled. Taking baths with father was never boring.

_Turn around, had enough,_

_Pick and choose or pass it on._

_Buying in, heading for_

_Suffer now or suffer then._

"Len...don't!" Dad shouted as I cannon balled into the water, which came up everywhere. He laughed and dove in after me. "You are going to pay for that."

I swam away from him as fast as I could, but he caught me anyway and ticked me.

"Wet...me...go!" I managed between the giggles.

"I don't know if you had enough..." He said still tickling me. He stopped when I swallowed some water. I burped a bubbled and laughed. It landed on his nose and popped. He laughed.

"I'm hungwy." I complained. Dad grabbed me, climbed out, and dried both of us.

_It's bad enough _

_I want the fear...need the fear _

_Cause he's alone (where have we gone)_

_He's alone (where have we gone)_

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as he sat me in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Food." I answered. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok...that would be just about everything in the kitchen...." He stated crossing his arms. I giggled.

"Can I have some fwuit?"

"That's it."

"And pancakes and syrup and eggs and sausage and juiwce and cewral and..."

"HEY! That's enough. You're not feeding an army." Dad said starting breakfast up. I pouted. It got bored just sitting down while Dad cooked, so I climbed out of the chair and walked around the castle.

_All without making it and your pushing it and your leading us along_

_The hassle of all the screaming fans the had it makes when its most_

"Little boy..." A voice called me. I shivered at the cold feeling that came upon me. "Little here."

"Where are you?" I asked looking.

"Follow me voice..." The voice told me, which I did.

"Who are you?" I asked seeing a light behind a locked door. The door shook a little when I touched it.

"Someone whose cold...let me out...I want to get warm....Let me out...we can be...friends..." It cooed. I smiled and tried to turn the doorknob but it would not.

"It won't open." I told it. The door shook again.

"You have to...." "LENNY!" Dad yelled running and grabbing me up. He walked to my room and sat me on my bed.

"Len, you are grounded." He said walking out of the room.

"But I didn't do anything...." I pouted.

_After all, what's the point?_

_Cause levitation is possible._

_If your a fly; a cheating gun._

_There's time for this and so much more._

"No, but you were about to." He said turning around to look or more like glare at me. My bottom lip shook.

"But..."

"I don't want to hear about any buts except yours, which is going to stay in this room for the rest of your visit." He left slamming the door.

"He wied..." I said starting to cry. "He said that since he didn't visit anymore that I could come and visit him anytime and it would just be us..." I lied down and cried into my pillow. "Daddy.............sniff.........Daddy..............doesn't wove me.........sniff..........any..............he doesn't.................wove........me..........any more......................."

_It's typical, come write a world_

_A special place of my designs _

_To never cope or never care just use the key _

_Cause he's alone (where have we gone)_

_He's alone (where have we gone)_

"He wied..............sniff...............it was..................suppose to be.............just me...........and him......................sniff............." After crying for about 30 min, I stopped, wiped my face, and attempted to run away. I gathered some of my clothes, toys, and left over candy treats. "I'm nevew coming back. He doesn't wove me anymore and he hates me......

I snuck out of my room and ran, dodging house cleaners and butlers, to the front door. I turned the knob and ran out of the house and into the nearby woods. The further I walked into the woods, the more I regretted it. This was the first time I was ever out alone by myself. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard someone scream.

"LENNY! Where are you?" It took me a sec. to realize that it was Dad. I turned and continued walking ignoring his calls for me until they became too close for comfort.

"Len........please......be ok....." I heard Dad panting, but still running.

I ran and hid in a small cave.

_All without making it and you're pushing it and you're leading us along_

_The hassle of all the screaming fans the had it makes when its most_

"Len!" Dad called for me again. I saw him run and stop to rest, but only for a second before he started running again. I sneezed and he stopped running. That's when I saw something....following behind him. It was....a spirit. The spirit passed through him and went in front of him.

"I'll look for him master rest." It said and Dad nodded sitting down on the ground. I gasped and the spirit most of heard me, because it came towards me. I backed deeper into the cave. The spirit saw me before I backed into the cave.

"Master! Master, I see something over here!" the ghost yelled. Dad got up in an instance and ran toward the spirit.

"Where...where did you see something at?" Dad asked the spirit.

_Over and over a slain_

_Became_

_Over and over a slain_

_Became_

_Over and over a slain_

_Became_

_Over and over a slain_

_Became_

_Cause he's alone (where have we gone)_

_He's alone (where have we gone)_

"Len! Listen come out here right now!" Dad shouted sounding worried. I frowned.

"Stupid ghost thingy....." I mumbled, but it being a cave, magnified the sound making it normal sounding.

"Len, I hear you. If you won't come out. I'm coming in. You don't know what's in this cave." He said walking in. I backed up until I hit something hard and solid.

_All without making it and you're pushing it and you're leading us along_

_The hassle of all the screaming fans the had it makes when its most_

Dad saw me and smiled. I started pouting at having been found when the wall move. Dad's smile easily turned into fear when the wall stood up with me in its arms. It growled and slammed Dad through the wall and onto the ground.

"Wet me go!" I yelled struggling against the thing.

"No.....you're my friend...." I gasped. It was the same voice as the one in the door.

"How? I thought you were stuck..." I asked confused.

"I'm positing this cave so that you can come back to the castle and we can run away together." The voice explained. I relaxed a little.

"You are not taking my son anywhere." Dad said getting up and dusting himself off. "I will not let your evil stain his purity." Dad then started glowing.

"Zone, spirit unity!" He grabbed a small puffball and pushed it into his chest. The beast growled and its hold on me tighten.

_All without making it and your pushing it and your leading us along_

_The hassle of all the screaming fans the had it makes when its most_

"Prepare to die!" A voice shouted from my dad's body. I gasped. This wasn't Dad, it was something else......Then one sentence passed my lips.

"What the hell!?"

**How was this chapter? I know I promised more action, and you're getting it. It's going to happen in the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews and song suggestions. I'm happy to change it to keep you happy. I have a question though....would you guys like it better if I use Japanese names or English? Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and let me know if I need to add more action, romance, comedy, etc or anything! Just name it! **


	12. CATCHING ME

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

  
  
  


CHAPTER NINE:

"Now as I said before, put my son down." The man said walking towards us.

_Catch me cause I fall_

_Save you're here and its the will bow down_

"Why would I such as stupid things as that? I need this kid to get out, because only pure-hearted beings can open that accursed door. In addition, when he opens the door, I will posse him and become all-powerful. You should have destroyed me when you had the chance!" the cave laughed aloud. The man's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I will kill you once and for all!" He yelled as he ran towards the cave and punched through its left leg. The monster yelled in pain and squeezed me, which hurt.

"Owww..." I whimpered. The man looked at me worriedly. The cave seemed to notice and smirked.

_Speaking to the up most fear_

_No one's clear and I fall into myself_

_It's true, drived me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all the way_

"You might want to be careful, don't want to hurt Jr." The man eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't hurt him...he's just a child..." He said to the cave. The cave laughed aloud.

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends on you." The cave gave the man no time to answer as he swung at him and knocked him deep into the ground. The cave then jumped in the air and landed on top of him. I heard a blood-curtailing yell from the man. I felt afraid so, I started to cry. The cave frowned. "Stop crying!" and squeezed me hard, which made me cry more.

"Ren..." I heard a muffled voice. I looked around, but couldn't see anything through my tears. This made me cry even harder. "Please, don't cry...you know I hate when you do...."

_Don't turn away (Don't give into them)_

_Don't try to hide (Know they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind.)_

_Don't turn out the lights (Never sleep, never die)_

I slowed down my crying, but didn't stop. I thought I heard my father.

"That's a good boy..." Father said. I then saw a flash of light in front of me. It cut through the cave's other leg and the arm that was holding me. I went falling to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but didn't feel any.

"If I fell on my bottom in the kitchen and it hurt, how come this dowsn't hurt?" I asked myself in my head. I opened my arms when I felt strong warm arms encircle me. It was the man. He looked down at me smiling. I realized it looked a whole lot like my father, but there was something else that made him different...and it made me afraid.

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by my fears and soon to be blinded by tears_

_Cause I can stop the pain if I will it all the way_

"Ren, are you ok?" The man asked worriedly. I slowly nodded my head still puzzled. He sat me down in a tree and told me not to move. I nodded my head again. He ran towards the cave, jumped up, and shouted "Rapid Temple Assault!" He destroyed in one swift movement. He landed on the ground the same time the debris from the cave did. I gasped.

"Wow..." I mumbled to myself in amazement. He then started walking towards me smiling, but I saw a little anger in his eyes. I then realized that Father was nowhere to be seen and couldn't protect me from the man. So, as I usually did, I cried. The man then ran towards me, jumped up on a branch, and tried to grab me, but I dodged his grasp.

"Ren, what's wrong?" He asked still trying to grab me. He sighed and jumped on the same branch as me. I backed away still crying. "Ren, why are you running?"

"Leave me alowne!" I shouted as tough as I could, but it probably wasn't as threaten when the alone came out as alowne. The man then seemed to realize something, smile, and grabbed his chest. I saw a flash of light and the man disappeared and changed into my father. I stopped crying out of fear and started crying out of happiness at seeing him. This time as soon as he opened his arms, I jumped into them.

"Ren..." He mumbles into my hair. He then shuddered and started making weird noises. I looked up to see him crying. "You almost....don't ever leave me again...." I nodded my head and stopped crying.

"Daddy...stop cwying..." I sniff fixing to-guess what-cry. He stops immediately when he sees I'm about to cry again.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into them)_

_Don't try to hide (Know they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind.)_

_Don't turn out the lights (Never sleep, never die)_

"Ren..." He hugged me and closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, my eyes dropped down sleepily. He smiled jumped out of the tree and walked towards the castle.

"Ren...why did you leave your room? Why did you leave the castle?" he asked gently. I bowed my head guilty.

"Because....you wied...and I was mad at you..." I mumbled. He raised his right eyebrow.

"What did I lie about?" He asked confused.

"You said that is would be just me and you all the time. You said you would never get mad and hate me..." I sniffed tears coming to my eyes.

"Ren, I don't hate you..." He whispered rubbing my back.

"Then why did you well at me and told me to stay in my woom forever and ever."

"Ren...I'm sorry if I yelled at you. And I did not say forever and ever you are exaggerating." He said smiling, rolling his eyes.

_(Falling Angels at my feet, whispering voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes, running next to me my fear._

_She beckons me to try again, but my redemption won't begin _

_For singing more then fallen for.)_

I smiled sheepishly and yawned. I put my arms around his neck and slowly closed my eyes, but before I closed them completely I saw that ghost. It was smiling at me and even waving, I shook my head and went to sleep.

Little did I know that that ghost was to be my spirit, Bason.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into them)_

_Don't try to hide (Know they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind.)_

_Don't turn out the lights (Never sleep, never die)_

The next day was the day I lost my father...

** How was this chapter? I'm sorry it took so long, but I decided to start writing some new fanfics:**

**Category:Title of story:**

**YU-GI-OHWhat a Brat, but My Brat**

**InuyashaMe, Myself, and Mirkou**

**Shaman KingA Year at Big Brothers**

**Yu Yu Hakasho**

**The Twisted Tunnel of Love! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope that you read some of my new stories, especially the new Shaman King one. Anyway, Please Review! Thanks all of my reviews. You all make me feel so loved **.****. 


	13. Death and a Kiss

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I decided to start writing some new fanfics:**

**Category:Title of story:**

**YU-GI-OH: What a Brat, but My Brat**

**Inuyasha: Sit Boy, Fetch Boy, Stay Boy, Love Me Boy**

**Shaman King: A Year at Big Brothers**

**Yu Yu Hakasho: ****The Twisted Tunnel of Love! **

CHAPTER TEN:

"I think that that's the best way to deal with it." Father told Bason.

"But Master...Ren, he wanted four whole months to come see you. Since you and your wife have divoiced, he rarely sees you and when he does he usually ends up getting sent away early."

"I know Bason, but...I rather send him away then have him killed..." Father explained to him. I was peeping in listening to the whole thing. "He leaves today..." My eye's widen and my bottom lip trembled.

"As you wish...but you're losing him more and more..." Bason said disappearing through a wall leaving my dad in his study sitting in a chair thinking. I sniffed and walked off.

"I wish I could always stway with daddy, but he doesn't want me to...." I whipsered to myself as I climbed some stairs not thinking where I was going. I was walking when I saw a light coming from underneath a door. I walked to it and opened it. The room was bright and filled with toys. I ran in the room smiling and grabbing a ball playing with it. I was playing with everything, but the ball was my favorite. It bounced out of the window. I sat on the floor crying.

"Ren!" Dad called looking for me in a panick. "Ren, this is no time to play hide-and-seek!" He then ran into the room. He ran to me. "Ren, what happened? How did you find this room?"

"I was woke early, so I wanted to woke you up...." I said still crying. "And I heard that you don't want me to be with you...."

"Ren...stop crying..." He said rubbing my back and hugging me to his chest.

"I was paying with my ball and it went out the window! I want it back!" I yelled crying harder. Dad sighed.

"Ren, if I get the ball back, will you stop crying?" He asked.

"No...."

"Why?"

"You don't wove me..."

"I do love you..."

"You don't want me here with you..." I argued sniffing. He sat in a chair, then sat me in his lap facing him. He took his shirt and wiped away the tears that were coming down my face.

"I do want you here, but I can't. There are evil men coming, trying to release a powerful spirit that I have sealed away, until I can the true owner of it." He explained. "There's going to be a big fight."

"Wike the one with the cave?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Bigger and I can't have you here, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I'm big and I can take care of meself."

"I know...that's why I'm sending you back to your mother and sister. I want you to protect them..."

"I want to protect you..."

"I know...but you're mother and sister need you."

"You don't?"

"Yes, I do need you...but they need you more..."

"But what about you?"

"Bason will protect me."

"Whoses Bacon?"

"BASON is my guardian spirit. He will protect me....just like he will protect you..."

"Protect me?"

"Enough talk, let's get you packed up."

Fastforward (If you want the complete story tell me so in your review or e-mail and I'll send you it)

"Bason." Father called for him.

"Yes, master."

"Ren's coach (buggy with horse) will not make it...They are attacking everything and everywhere..." Father told him as the castle caught on fire. "Go and protect him."

"Yes, master, but what about you?" Bason asked. Father smiled.

"Don't worry about me...I'm aready dead..." Bason looked down confused and gasped when he saw a giant whole through Father's stomach. "I want you to protect and take care of of a lot of blood and if he asks what happened to me...tell him the truth..."

"But why?"

"Because I told him that I'll never lie and he made me cross my heart and hope to die...." He laughed. "Now go!"

"Master..."

"GO NOW AND PROTECT REN!" He yelled and Bason left. He looked at the sky and smiled. "This isn't the death I always imagined having....but none of the less it's a heroic death...something that can make Ren proud of me..." He looked at Bason and my coach make it safely across the siege. "I love you Ren...." I looked back, because it seemed like I heard someone say they loved me. I looked out of the back window and saw Father looking at me smiling. I thought he was ok. I waved at him happily and he waved back.

**End of Flashback**

"That's all I remember and Bason told me..." I sighed and smiled. "You know...It made me feel better to tell you."

"I'm glad, I could help you even though I did nothing...."

"Yes you did..." I leaned closer to her and lifted her chin up. "You were yourself....that's what I like about you...." I leaned my face closer to hers and vice versa.....

**I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope that you read some of my new stories, especially the new Shaman King one. Anyway, Please Review! Thanks all of my reviews. You all make me feel so loved **.. I feel like I'm about to cry....


	14. Preview of New Chapter!

**He's everything**

**Len's POV**

Our lips touched gently as if we were testing how soft each other's lips were. Then, they touched again. It was gentle. We keep kissing until Jun, Uncle Tao, and Bason feel through the door and on the floor. Ayuma pulled away blushing and avoiding eye contact with anyone. I smiled at her and frowned at the bunch on the floor.

"Do I even want to ask….


	15. He's Everything

**He's everything**

**Ayuma's POV**

Our lips touched gently as if we were testing how soft each other's lips were. Then, they touched again. It was gentle. We keep kissing until Jun, Uncle Tao, and Bason feel through the door and on the floor. I pulled away blushing and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Do I even want to ask why you are spying on us?" Ren said annoyed. My blush deepen and I felt Ren turn my way and grab me by the shoulders. "Do you want to finish were we started?"

"What?!?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He smiled and shook me.

"Do you want to...wake up?" He asked.

"Wake up? What are you talking about?" I asked confused and he shook me harder. "Please, stop shaking me."

"I said wake up!" He yelled.

"Wake up?" I repeated puzzled.

"Wake up!" Ren yelled. I jumped up and open my eyes. Ren was standing over me looking at me worried. I sat up slowly, with my head spinning, looking around realizing that I was still in Ren's room.

"What happened?" I asked still feeling dizzy.

**Ren's POV**

"You don't remember anything?" I asked disappointed that she doesn't remember the kiss we shared before she blacked out. She shook her head then winched at the pain. "Don't move too much. You knocked your head on the table when you blacked out." Her eyes widen and she looks at me.

"I fainted....?" She asked surprised, I nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you should be ok." I informed her. "I talked to Uncle Tao and the others."

"Oh, no!" She smacked her forehead WHICH WAS A BIG MISTAKE. She cried out loud and yelled. 'Damn!' She covered her mouth with her eyes wide open blushing. I smirked at her.

"Looks like you're not too innocent after all..." I laughed a little. She giggled. She tried to stand up, but feel forward. I ran to catch her and her head landed on my chest.

**Ayuma's POV**

"I never will get over how firm his chest his." I thought to myself. "I wish I could control my blushing." Ren gently placed me back onto his bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked placing his hands on either side of his hips.

"I was supposed to talk to Uncle Tao." I stated. He shook his head and frowned.

"You're not going anywhere, because you have a concussion. I'm not letting you out of my sights until you are well. Got it?" He asked. I laughed at him.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked smiling.

"You...sounded...like my...mother..." I stated smiling at her memory. Ren sat beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked sincerely. I looked him in the eyes.

"I was thinking about the time my mom yelled at my dad for giving me candy."

"Candy?" Ren asked confused.

_**Flashback**_

_"Daddy..." I whined for another piece of candy. I had already eaten five pieces. He smiled at me in defeat._

_"Why do you always half to do the puppy face Ayuma?" He asked handing me a piece of candy. I shrugged while eating it. "No more candy, k?" I nodded my head; my eyes wide open with energy. He shooed me out of the room while he hid his candy supply. Unlucky for him, with my energy burst, I could smell candy a mile away. He soon left to go tend the gardens. When he did, I walked up to the door and turned the knob. It wouldn't open and my candy gave me short patience. With all my might I knocked the door down. I know, I know...I bet you're thinking how a five-year old could do that, but with the writer's help, I did. It took me less than two minutes to locate where it was. Once I found it,...um what's the saying....'All hell broke lose' I pulled down curtains, broke chairs, ran through the halls yelling and biting the maids and butlers, ate a lot of cakes, cut my mom's dog's hair and changed the gender to a female, colored on anything that couldn't run away, and lots of other bad. When Mom and Dad found me, I was in their room with Mom's robe on sleeping in the corner on the floor drooling._

_"You gave her candy again..." Mom stated angry._

_"She did the puppy face..." Dad stated shaking his head. Mom tapped her left arm with her right fingers._

_"Why didn't you look away? You know that no one can resist it." She paused and sighed. "What's done is done, but you're cleaning the whole mess up."_

_"But what about the...."_

_"The maids and butlers will have however long it takes you to clean up, off." She told him as she went to pick me up. She carried me her bed and laid me down. Out of reflex and the last little bit of sugar, I bit her on the arm. She yipped and dropped me on the bed. I opened my eyes with tears in them._

_"You will also teach her not to bit people!" She told him sternly. I whimpered and started to cry a little. Mom rushed to me and gathered me to her. "Oh...don't cry honey..."_

_"But my head and mouth hurt..." I whined._

_"That's because you're FATHER has given you candy...You poor baby…" She whispered as she stoked my back. I sniffed and glanced at daddy who looked at me smiling sadly._

_"Daddy...." I called for him. He came and took me away from Mom._

_"What is it sweetly?" He asked holding me in high in the air._

_"I think...I'm going to be sick..." I said as he went pale, I threw up on him and blacked out. The last thing I remeber him saying was._

_"At least I don't have to pay anyone to neuter the dog now..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"...Remind me never to give you candy." Ren joked around. I smiled and yawned sleepily. He smiled at me sweetly.

"You're sleepy?" He asked.

**Ren's POV**

She nodded her head cutely. Her eyes were half closed. She was smiling lazily. "Man everything about her is cute..." I thought to myself. I stood off the bed. She lay down under the blankets and I tucked her in.

"Goodnight...." She whispered as she drifted off. I shook my head smiling.

"It's still day...all well..." I mumbled while bending down to her face. I brushed hair off her forehead and planted a kiss there. "I still love you the same..." I walked out of the room and towards Uncle Tao's study to talk to him about everything that's happening. I was confused about Ayuma and wanted to ask him about 'Dio'....

**I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT THE NEXT ONE THOUGH IS THE LONGEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN. IT'S GOING TO GIVE YOU A HISTORY ON THE SPIRIT 'DIO' WHICH IS SPANISH FOR ANGEL. (I KNOW IT'S A JAP. FAN-FIC. BUT HEY!) ANYWAY, WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG IS THAT THIS STORY WAS ERASED AND I HAD TO TYPE IT ALL FROM SCRATCH AND I COULDN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING! I ALSO HAD TO UPDATE OTHER FANFIC. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND I'M SORRY AGAIN!**


	16. I Only Want to Understand

**I Only Want to Understand...**

**Ren's POV**

"So are you going to explain Uncle." I asked Uncle Tao after explaining to him the reason I was in his study.

"Yes...if that is your wish." He said taking a seat in his favorite chair and motioning me to take a seat in the chair across from his.

**The Legend of Dio**

It all started hundreds of thousands years ago, when the only athority was the Shaman King. It was his word and his word alone that everyone was to abide by. It was 5 after the new Shaman King, Hurika, was annoced Shaman King when he decided to travel to see his land. It was a year after that while he was visiting a country he meet a young beautiful woman. He instanly fell in love with her and had to know more about her. He found out that she was the eldest of two children, her younger being her brother and that their parents were died. She worked as a singer and semtress. So he deiced to hear her sing.

"I'm so tired of being here...

Surpressed by all my childish fears...

You're face once brought mine pleasent dreams...

You're voice chased all the sanity from me...

This wound won't seem to heal..

This pain is just too real...

There's not enough time-" **(INTERUPTION: **"Uncle...Could you not sing...?" I asked Uncle, my ears were still tingling.

"I'm not that bad..." Uncle said glaring at me.

"..."

"What, I am not a bad singer!"

"...cough..." Uncle's right eye twitches.

"Ren..."

"Still coud you...um...not? It would be nice to get to the end of the story..." I asked turning my puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed.

"Fine...I won't SING anymore."** END OF INERUPTION)**

"Now as I was SAYING!"

He instantaly knew that he must have her. He met with her after she left the stage. She was shy at first, but soon to fell to cupid's arrow also. They started dating and were soon engaged. Most in his kingdom were happy and rejoiced along with their king; however, not ALL felt that way... There was another guy who lost in the finals of the Shaman King matches and he was bitter. He thought that Hurika did not deserve her nor the Shaman title that was bestoied upon him. He gathered other people who hated Hurika, and soon formed his own army. After he gathered his army, he decided to lay low and plan until the right time to strike.

About a year later, Hurika and his wife-**(INTERUPTION: **"Uncle...Could you please say what her name is?" I asked Uncle interupting him again.

"What am I 107.1? I can't stop getting request from you..." Uncle said glaring at me.

"Uncle, I just want to know her name and I'm sure the readers do, too..." I told him turning my puppy dog eyes on him. He sighed.

"Fine...I from now on I will say her name..."

"Gra'cies"

"You're Japaness Ren. Why are you speaking Spanish, when you aren't even talking in Japaness?" I sweat-dropped.

" 00 I don't know...Can you just get on with the story?" I tell him my right eye twitches.

" You are my nephew!" **END OF INERUPTION)**

"As I was SAYING before I was SO RUDELY INTERUPTED!"

She-(I cough.) Hitomi was so blessed with a child or should I say childern. She-(I cough.) Hitomi was 5 months pregnant, when the great battle began. The King soon feared for safety and that of their unborn children that he ordered the Shaman elders to find away that would protect her-(I cough.) Hitomi from any harm that might happen to her-(I cough.) The elders disscused the matter over and still found no solution. The way was equally fought. Niether side was winning nor loseing. The King didn't force the elders to hurry and make a dissision, until one day when she-(I cough.)Hitomi was almosted kidnapped from the palace. The King then tried to make his guariden spirit stay and protect her while he went out to battels and he almosted died several times. The elders finally decided to take several lower spirits and combine them to form a powerfull spirit.**(INTERUPTION: **"Uncle...How can they do that? Can they still do that?" I asked Uncle interupting him yet again.

"You know...You're getting VERY annoying..." Uncle said impaitional to me.

"Uncle this is the last time...I swear. So could you pretty please read it..." I told him turning my puppy dog eyes on him, yet again. He sighed.

"Fine...But you are getting on my nerves with those puppy eyes..."

"Gomen.."

" 00 "

"What's wrong Uncle? Why are you looking like that?" I sweat-dropped.

" You spoke Japeness!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"We are never going to get to the end of the story...**End of Chapter)**


	17. Ayuma's Question

**I have just reliezed that I have not did a disclamer in QUITE a while...so here it is.**

**I DO NOT ON ANYSONGS IN THIS STORY NOR THE NAMES OF THE CHARCTERS WHICH COME FROM VARIES SHOWS (BUT MAINLY SHAMAN KING)!**

**Ah...sigh the short but sweet and lovable disclaimer...NOW! ON WITH THE SHOW...I MEAN THE STORY!**

**Continuation of the Chapter of Interupts...Ayuma's 1st Question**

**Ayuma's POV**

I was asleep when someone gently shook me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes sleeply. I was greeted with the site of two spirits. One was big and bulky wearing armor and the other looked like a pale tall kung-fu type guy.

"AH!braetheAH!" I yelled jumping up. The big one had ran out of the room while the pale one talked to me.

"Please calm down miss. I am not going to harm you. Mistersess Jun sent us to find and retrieve you." He explained I calmed down at the mention of Jun.

"Where is she?" I asked slowly climbing out of the bed. "And who was that other spirit?"

"She is in her room and that was Bason."

"Bason...where have I heard that name...and the other one...I saw him from somewhere..." I mumble to myself and shake my head. "Will you please show me where Jun is?" The spirit nodded his head. I moved to open the door, but he opened it for me. Even though some spirits can lift, touch, and open things, this one seemed different...So, I poked him in the back while we were walking to Jun's room.

The spirit yepped in surpise and turned around to face me.

"Is there something I can help you with something?" He asked curiously, blushing slightly. I blushed.

"I..um..can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Sure..."

"Will you get mad?"

"I won't know until you ask me."

"But what if the question offends you?"

"I don't get offended easy"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Yes..." He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really, re-"

"JUST ASK THE QUESTION!" He shouted and I jumped slightly in surpise. He looked like he regretted yelling. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"What is your question?" He asked gently smiling.

"ARE YOU REALLY SURE YOU WON'T GET OFFENED?" I asked again and his right eye twitched.

"..." I could see his smile falter a bit as he nodded his head.

"Are you...um...a zombie?" I asked.

**The next chapter is coming soon! Sorry I'm going to be updating a lot from now on!**


	18. Knowing What to Do

**Ayuma's POV**

"..." the zombie guy fell on the floor in surprise, but quickly got up and recovered.

"So, are you?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Who is your spirit partner?"

"Jun."

"Oh...What' your name?" I asked as we continued walking.

"My name is P-" He started, but a yell interrupted him.

"There you are two are!" Jun stated walking towards us. "What was taking you two so long and where's Bason?"

"Bason ran away..." the zombie guy stated shaking his head.

"I always wanted to ask him so stuff." I said. "Sorry..."

"It's ok. Just as long as you are ok." She said patting my head softly like you would do a little sister. "Ren told me you blacked out. I'm glad to see you up and running well." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm fine. It's hard to get hurt when you're known as a stubborn/hard-headed person." I told her and she laughed along with the zombie guy.

"I'm going to find Bason" the Zombie guy told Jun.

"I'll come and help you." I suggested.

"Me, too." Jun said. "He's probably outside in his tree."

"In a tree..." I repeated confused.

"In a tree." the Zombie guy repeated nodding his head. "He's just that weird...like his master. You never know what to except from either of them."

"You are correct. I mean one minute he acts like he hates the world and then another he loves it." Jun stated shaking her head from left to right. "I swear he's bipolar!" I laughed and followed Jun and the Zombie guy outside.

We were a good way in the forest next to Uncle Tao's mansion, when I started thinking and talking to myself.

_I wonder if Ren will ever be that way with me. _I thought. _Will he hate me, then lo-like me another like Jun says. But he never said or did anything that was hateful to me...What if I really ruin his life? What if Jun hates me then? What if his family hates me? What if-?_

"I shouldn't have gotten so emotionally attached to them so much..." I whispered to myself and immediately knew what to do.


	19. How Did I Know

**Ren's POV**

After hours of useless singing and information, I learned that the Shaman King was assassinated and his spirit was the spirit that was chosen to protect his wife and their unborn child. And that some say he let himself be killed on purpose...who knows.

"Would I do that for someone I truly love?" I asked myself as I walk out of Uncle Tao's study. I thought about Ayuma and blushed. "Would I truly do that for Ayuma?" I was still thinking and walking when I ran into Bason.

"Ow..." Bason said rubbing his elbows. "Master Ren, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bason, but why are you rubbing your elbows?" I asked. "Ghost can't get hurt while not in unity unless by another ghost."

"Master...are you saying you are dead...?" He asked frightened. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Bason...I'm dead." I tell him. Bason's eyes widened. "Of course, I'm not dead!"

"But of course...I knew you were joking.." Bason said puffing his chest out.

"Sure...anyway, you must have been running."

"How did you know?"

"I was on the other side of the impact." I said smirking at the bruise on my arm. "Why were you running?"

"Well, Pei/Pie (Someone please tell me how to spell his name) Long and I were sent to awake the young mistress for Jun..."

"Young mistress?"

"Ayuma..."

"Oh, yes!" I said and then got worried. "Is she alright? What happened? Where is she?"

"I believe she is fine, but I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked even more worried.

"She yelled and wouldn't stop, so I panicked and ran." He said shivering and I fell anima style on the floor, but got back up.

"Do you know if she is still in my room?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not know where she is." He answered. I smiled and patted him on the arm.

"It's ok. You can't know everything." I told him and started walking to my room with him following me.

"I know...but it doesn't mean I don't try..." I heard him whisper to himself more than me. I sighed.

_That spirit is thick-headed! He shouldn't try so hard to be perfect! _I thought to myself, then smirked. _He's just like me..._

I stepped in my room with Bason still in tow. I looked around and found it to be empty.

"She must be with Jun." I concluded. "I'll go search for her."

"I'll help." Bason volunteered. I nodded my head.

"I think she might be outside...she loves the outdoors..." I stated walking toward the entrance of the mansion.

"Um...Master Ren, how would you know this...?" Bason asked and I stopped walking shocked.

_How I did I know that? She never told me that!_


	20. Goodbye My lOve Until Next Time

**Ren's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked myself and saw them at the same time.

("Kiss By a Rose" by Seal)

ba da da da da da da da ba da da da da

ba da da da da da da da ba da da da da

**Ayuma's POV**

"Ren! Bason!" I shouted as I ran towards them happy and sad to see them again.

"There you are!" Ren shouted as he walked up to me and we stopped face to face. I blushed as he put his hand on top of my head. "How's your head?" He asked gently.

There used to be a greying tower on the sea  
You became the light from the drak side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen

"I'm fine. I feel much better thanks to you..." I stated fighting my blush with all my might. He smiled.

"There you are Bason!" Jun exclaimed walking up smiling. "We thought you were in your tree."

"In a tree..." Ren repeated.

"In a tree..." I repeated nodding my head.

"In a tree..." the zombie guy nodded his head.

"What's wrong with my tree?" Bason asked defensively and everyone else laughed.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you the stranger it feels  
Now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the grey

**Ren's POV**

I stared at Ayuma as she laughed.

_She should laugh more..._I thought and without knowing it I said the last of my though out loud. "You are cutter when you laugh..." She blushed and mumbled thanks. I smirked inwardly. Maybe it wasn't so bad she heard after all.

"I'm going to leave you two alone..." Jun mumbled signaling for Bason and Pie/Pei Long to follow here. I fought down a blush. Jun is a blessing and a curse at the same time. I thought as her, Bason, and Pie/Pei Long left.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You've remained my power my pleasure my pain baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny 

"How did you know we were out here?" She asked curiously.

"I...um..." I blushed. "Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I would never laugh at you Ren...unless of course it's funny." She said smiling and I laughed a little.

**Ayuma's POV**

"I knew that you loved being outside..." He said.

So won't you tell me is that healthy baby  
But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen

"How did you know that?" I asked puzzled. He looked confused himself.

"I don't know...I just felt so sure." He said blushing a little.

"So, it's not just me..." I stated to myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping closer to me.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by (on the grey) repeat x4

"I felt like I know you so much, but..."

"We just meet...It's so..." He stated coming even closer.

"Odd...But in a..." I blushed at his closeness. "Calming sort of way..." He nodded his head smiling and started leaning down closer to me. Our lips touched gently in a chaste kiss. I smiled.

There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say  
You've remained my power my pleasure my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny

**Ren's POV**

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that...I'm glad I didn't become Shaman King, because I wouldn't have meet you.." I stated. She blushed and her smile widened.

"I'm glad, too. Do you wish you were Shaman King sometimes?"

"Yes..."

"Well...You're no Shaman King, but you're king of my heart...if that makes a difference..." She stated shyly.

So won't you tell me is that healthy baby  
But did you know that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen

"It makes a BIG difference..."I stated pulling here into another kiss. This one deeper more passionate. While in the middle of the kiss I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. At first, I ignored it, but I got hit by a couple more waves. I tried to pull back, but Ayuma held me there. I felt weaker and weaker until I could no longer stand and fell down.

"I'm sorry Ren...I had to do that..." She said sadly shaking her head. "You wouldn't have let me go...somehow I knew that..."

ba da da da ba da da

ba da da da ba da da

**Ayuma's POV**

"Ayuma...don't..." Ren whispered close to blacking out. I shook my head and leaned down and kissed his lips again this time not draining any of his energy.

"Sorry, but I've already become to close to you..." I turned and started to walk away.

"Ayuma..." I heard Ren whisper. I could feel the pain flow from him to me. I felt hurt, pain, anger, and something else that I could not place. It felt warm and made my heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry, Ren...it has to be done in order to protect those that I love and hold close to me." I said as I looked back at him one last time or so I thought...

Now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the grey...

**How did you like the story? Yes, it has finally ended, but do not fear! The is a sequel called "You Don't Run From Fear, You Run From Yourself!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope that you liked my story and will like the sequel even more!**


End file.
